


Miscellaneous Monster Drabbles

by freestyle_friday



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, SP7, Spooky Pine 7, Sugar Pine 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freestyle_friday/pseuds/freestyle_friday
Summary: Grace and Kaylee write monster drabbles about Sugar Pine 7





	1. How Parker Came to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn is a banshee and that's all you need to know
> 
> Grace wrote this one

When Autumn first met Parker this was the last thing she expected to happen to the healthy, naive, human, who Steven kept around. Autumn had seen a lot of deaths in her time, she usually screamed as a warning sign but this was the first time she screamed out of pure fear for what she had seen. It was for a half second but when Parker had walked into her room that day she couldn’t hold it back. Her banshee screams, her tears, she was terrified, the first time she was ever truly terrified when she saw someone's death. 

She saw Parker’s death. A man she had grown to care for and- maybe she ever dare say- love. I think it wasn’t the fact that she saw Parker die was the thing that scared her the most but when she saw Parker’s face when she screamed, that what truly terrified her. The look of sadness, fear, and bit of betrayal on the normally happy go, lucky boy, it was terrifying to not only her but the rest of her roommates too. They came running to the door: shock and fear written on their faces. Parker laid a single yellow rose with a red tip on top of Autumn’s bed: Then he began slightly pushing his way through the six people standing outside Autumn’s room without saying a word. One last tear fell from Autumn’s eye as she stared at the rose lying on her unmade bed. 

The old Victorian house fell silent for the first time in a long time. No arguments, no laughs, and there was barely any talking throughout the house. It had been like this for a week. Autumn hadn’t left her room for a week. Parker wasn’t allowed to leave the house and it wasn’t like he wanted to.

It had been two weeks and Parker had just assumed it would be fine, nothing had happened so far and who the hell knew what soon meant. Not even Autumn knew what soon meant, she once had told him that she saw a death six months before it happened. He knew he had to leave the house at some point right. As he made his way to the door Sami Jo was making her way to Autumn’s room. She knocked slightly before she heard Autumn’s feet slide against the floor before the door opened to show a disheveled Autumn. Sami Jo embraced Autumn before sitting her down next to her on the bed, She noticed the dying rose still lying on the end of the bed as she began to talk.

”You know he does love you right? The rose, it means falling in love. All the colors of roses mean different things, and a yellow rose with a red tip means to fall in love.”

Parker made his way to the mailbox with headphones in his ears. 

“Sami Jo. What if I love him too.” Autumn said quietly.

Parker didn’t hear the oncoming car over the sound of A Whole New World blasting in his ears as he nodded along. 

“Then you need to tell him.” 

It all happened in a matter of seconds. He barely felt a thing. 

He died on impact.


	2. Devin's Drunken Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puppy cib, still vampire steven, demon devin
> 
> >:3c
> 
> Kaylee wrote this one like a week ago

You know, the nights you black out from drinking, you don't expect to wake up in someone's garage, tied down by your wrists and ankles. It just doesn't happen. 

Unless you're Devin, obviously.

It's a nice garage, to be fair. There's a car, a freezer. Freezer's got blood stains on it though, that's not so nice. 

A sudden slamming noise, and Devin's turning his head back straight from where he was looking at the car. The guy looks, mad? Annoyed? Disgruntled? He's tall, skinny. Baby faced. Pink hat. Flannel. Looks like he'd fall off a bike. The guy's stomping over, and maybe Devin is getting a little nervous. He is in this guy's garage, he thinks. 

"Hey-"

"Shut up."

"Okay,"

The guy is taking his hat off, messing up his hair, fixing it. Is he okay?

"So," He's tapping his foot, annoying.

"So?"

"Can you guess why you're here?" Devin rubs his fingers over the wood of the chair.

"If I don't get it right the first time, could you at least loosen these ropes? I think they're starting to leave marks." 

"Listen here, demon-" 

"Wait. What?" Timmy Turner makes a noise, and suddenly he's alone in the garage again.

It's awkward silence, besides Devin humming happily. Well, as happy as he can be, which is a lot more than a normal person- demon. The door opens again, in walks pink hat, and a person that might just be happier than Devin. He's almost bouncing while he stands, looking Devin up and down.

"Hey-"

"Shut up."

"Okay, Timmy Turner."

The other guy in the room laughs loudly, clapping a hand on pink hat's back. He's crossing his arms, giving Devin a dirty look.  
"Cib, don't encourage him. He's the guy that-"

"Oh! This is him? Mr. Showed-Parker-His-Horns? Cool!" 

Okay, now Devin's really confused.

"Okay, I'm really confused. I did what?" 

"Horns! Demon! Idiot!" 

"Steve!" Oh, so Timmy Turner is Steve. Cib's (Who names their kid that?) smacking Steve's arm now, walking towards Devin. 

"So!"

"So?"

"Demon?" 

"Oh my god." Steve's getting annoyed again. Cib's still getting closer. Close enough. Stop.

"I don't, understand." 

"It's simple, Devin boy-"

"You know my name?"

"You left your ID on the counter when you left to scare Parker," Steve seems to actually know.

"Can you at least fill me in on last night, please?" Cib slumps in front of him. 

"Basically, you got pretty drunk, our ghost friend got you mad, and you showed some horns. Any questions?" Huh. That's explains a lot. He guesses.

"Why am I here?" 

"People got scared, you were mad, and we didn't want bystanders to get hurt." 

"Plus, you got fangs, dude."

"Oh." There's a long pause. Steve starts tapping again. Cib stays slumped for a moment before suddenly jumping into Devin's face.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?"


End file.
